


Brother

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, For Once He's Not The Bad Guy, I'M SORRY PHARM, Loki gets a hug??!!, Mild Angst, Thor Really Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mildly inspired (but in no way based on) Brother- Matt Corby</p>
<p>“You have had your share of lovers yourself, Stark.”</p>
<p>“Proudly.”</p>
<p>“And yet you look down upon me?”</p>
<p>“I was single, baby. Single, and ready to mingle.”</p>
<p>“And the false promises you gave each woman to, as they say, call you tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Just words, really.”</p>
<p>“Then betrothed, is just a word, really.”</p>
<p>“It’s different, (y/n).”</p>
<p>“If you say so.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY PHARM/STEVIE!!!
> 
> For all of you loki lovers who i've tortured with all my evil loki fics maybe this will redeem him (or me) slightly?
> 
> sorry again stevie!
> 
> For once Loki isn't the bad guy... well he is but he isn't
> 
> This is kind of angsty and kind of different i guess mainly because no one (except maybe pharm) should want to kill him at the end
> 
> Give me some love if you enjoyed!!  
> XOXO  
> Bucky (mindfucks all around)

 

“Curl up in bed with me. We’ll figure it out in the morning.”

That’s how you got him every time. You were twisted, you were selfish, and oh you were manipulative.

 

But you loved him.

 

In the morning you’d wake up a little closer to him.

 

“If you guys are just friends, why does he sneak out as soon as he’s up?”

“He’s the Prince of Mischief. He’s sneaky by default.”

Clint would cover for you, at least in the beginning. When he figured out it really was a cover, he stopped.

He didn’t squeal though. No one did. They just waited for the handsome, thick-headed doof to figure it out.

That was the worst part; that they left it up to you. To do your civic duty, your moral obligation. As if, guilt-driven, in tears, you’d fall at his feet begging forgiveness.

But if your honor did not extend to your fidelity, what chance did it have of reaching your lips?

 

And so you kept quiet.

 

 

“You judge me.”

“Not so.”

 

He was the silver-tongued God, and he could have been fooling you, but having arisen from trickery, you had no luxury of doubt. It was a given.

As you peered into the emerald expanse, you found no falsehoods; and if you could not trust his words, you would trust your heart. It had led you thus far, had it not?

 

A month in, he had first reached for your hand. You almost drew it away, in surprise. You had been calling him to, in your mind, for so long; you weren’t sure if it was a joke or an accusation. If he had finally breached the walls around your mind, webbed with lies and steeled with resolve.

 

He just wanted to touch you.

 

 

Bucky was the one who first came up with night terrors- nightmares, really. It was true enough; from between the walls you had first heard him screaming. By the time he had gotten his fear under control, you’d learned to listen for his breaths- and if there was so much a hitch between the smooth, in and out, you’d be by his side, when his eyes opened in terror.

 

These days, he slept like a baby.

 

Your baby.

 

 

“You want your cake and to eat it too.” You weren’t really sure what Nat the Cat meant by that. If you had cake, should you not eat it? And how could you eat a cake, then, if you didn’t have it? She was too proud, too sanctimonious to explain it to you, so the job was left to Iron Boy. You had expected him, of all people, to understand. But the moral compass is a fickle tool; pointing due north at others even if the arrow had fallen off by the time you returned it back to yourself.

“You have had your share of lovers yourself, Stark.”

“Proudly.”

“And yet you look down upon me?”

“I was single, baby. Single, and ready to mingle.”

“And the false promises you gave each woman to, as they say, call you tomorrow?”

“Just words, really.”

“Then betrothed, is just a word, really.”

“It’s different, (y/n).”

 

“If you say so.”

 

 

They didn’t understand, and you shouldn’t have expected them to. They were heroes, and you were gods. And even gods were known to fall.

Heroes? They live on. Their legacy supersedes them. They become giants with their feet firmly planted on the Earth while their heads reach the heavens. Their legends are absolute. Flawless.

But what are gods? Just a fabrication, a Midguard construct, meant to fulfill an arbitrary role in the idea of right and wrong, to promise beauty from ashes and pain from misdoings.

 

Thor was the God of Thunder. Loki was the God of Lies. And you? What were you?

 

God of Love? Nah. God of Deception? Too late. God of Hide With Me Under The Blankets?

 

Maybe.

 

 

“The funny thing is, it’s not his fault.”

Thor clenched his fists, the ground almost vibrating with his righteous fury.

“So please don’t blame him.”

“Stop trying to protect the bastard, (y/n).” Even at the end, your best friend was at your side. “It takes two to tango.”

“Or mambo. Horizontally.”

“Tony.” Nat the Cat’s stern voice silenced him like a slap on the face. Which is what Thor wanted to give you. You’d deserve it, anyway.

 

So you stood ready. No strike came.

 

“I don’t see, what, exactly, Lady (y/n), appeals to your sense of humor in this.” His voice was desperately grasping for control, and you almost felt sorry for him. But he did not want your pity, but your shame. And you had none.

“You won’t want to hear it, Your Highness.”

“Do tell, please.”

“Thor.” The coward had finally spoken up; and all sanctimonious eyes turned to him. Then yours, as well.

“Loki, please.” Your voice softened, and if they had expected you to beg, it wouldn’t have been now.

“No, (y/n).” His voice hardened, to become the omega to your alpha. “I won’t let you become the martyr.”

 

“I wouldn’t exactly use that choice of word.” Your voice cracked then, and in a blink he had crossed the room and pulled you into his arms. Their eyes bounced back, like watching a yo-yo.

 

And indeed, you had had your ups and downs.

 

 

“I had no say in this!”

“You think I want to be in this position?!”

“You mean sneaking about like a couple of adolescents past curfew?”

“Well if that is all it is to you, then, yes.”

 

He chewed his lip furiously, trying to find fault where there was none; none that couldn’t be equally shared at least.

 

“The door is open anytime you want to leave.”

“Yes, I could walk out with the world watching if that’s what you desire.”

“We don’t always get what we want.” You turned away from him, staring at the wall with empty eyes.

 

When he approached you, you turned those shells upon him, and he felt a piece inside of him breaking.

 

“Don’t be like that.” He sat down on the bed next to you, wanting to put his arm around your shoulder. You were shivering, in your thin pajamas.

 

 

He had always made fun of you for that. “Why do you insist on wearing half a layer of clothing and then eight blankets?”

“I like my skin to feel free!"

“How is it free if it’s smothered by eighty pounds of comforter?”

“The blankets aren’t 10 pounds each, you know.”

“Your math is infallible. Your reason on the other hand…”

 

You had reached out to whap him, but he had caught your wrist and pulled you onto the sheets, realizing what you meant when you pulled off his jacket and pulled the blankets over the two of you.

 

Maybe the weight of the blankets was a bit much; but underneath, you were free as you could be.

 

 

When he couldn’t reach out to you now, you pulled the comforter around you, isolating yourself in the prison you had only half-woven.

 

And if he couldn’t put his arms around you, he’d at least lean in, close, so he could use his body to shield you from the cold.

 

 

“It is the deceit you’ve held onto rather than the act itself that I find so despicable, (y/n).”

“Then I am at your judgement.”

“There aren’t words enough to express such.”

“And actions?” You looked at your King with those blank orbs that had shaken even the God of Lies, and your King stared back.

“Well the engagement for one-“

“Is this what it would have taken to break it?”

He shook his mane, remembering the last time you had brought it up. Apparently that had been Tony’s “favorite lamp.” You had remarked dryly that it must have been his favorite wall too.

“We have a duty-“

“To a king who has gone, and a kingdom we have yet to claim.”

“You will not speak of my father!” He raised his palm, and you ducked, in spite of the steel you had covered your heart, or at least skin, with.

 

“Don’t touch her.” Loki pulled you closer, glaring at his brother who had once been his rival.

 

“Those should be my words to you, Brother.”

“Irony,” the billionaire sang, and Nat the Cat pinched him on the elbow. You took the initiative from her.

“Perhaps the rest of you have other things to attend to?”

“We sure as hell don’t,” Captain Rogers affirmed, but really this was no one else’s business. Nat picked up the slack and ushered them out, shoving even the most stubborn out the hallway.

 

Clint looked back once more; knowing the true meaning of loyal. And you gave him a small nod; you’d clean this mess up yourself.

 

 

“Tell me from the beginning.” Thor was letting his anger simmer for a moment.

“Are you sure you want to hear it?”

“I don’t see why he would.”

“She’s my fiancé!” Thor thundered, so Loki held his tongue for the moment.

 

“It was the visions. They haunted him. So I kept him company during the nights.”

 

“And I’m sure you enjoyed such company, didn’t you Brother?”

“It was never about that!” Loki snapped back, defensive.

“It wasn’t physical. I just stayed with him until the sun came; then if he started awake once more, the light would soothe him.” You had always hated leaving; if you were honest with yourself, you knew it was more for your own sanity than his that you stayed.

“And what changed?” Behind the anger, his voice was tortured. That’s how he had been; with anger his Mjolnir and duty his lightning. Whatever was within him as man, was lost when he was God.

“I did.” Your Prince spoke with a voice as clear as day.

 

“I fell in love.”

 

Thor cursed, his eyes narrowed in fury.

“And you, (y/n)?!”

“You should know, Thor.”

“Well say it so it will be known; let the truth out for once in your life.”

You turned and laid eyes on the man beside you.

 

“I’ve always loved you.”

 

As Loki stared back at you, Thor slammed his fist into the plaster, you disappeared into a memory.

 

 

“It is as the Allfather has decided (y/n).”

“Ordered, you mean!!”

“It is all the same.”

You shook your head and pushed against the large oak doors that stood as your confinement now.

“We may as well make the best of it. We’ve already known each other for quite a while, at any rate.”

“As I have the stable boy; but I have not been traded off to him like a horse, now, have I?!”

 

“A horse would have known better than to run away, at the very least.” He offered and you let out a small smile. He nudged you to a cushioned chair, and stood beside you, stately.

 

At least he didn’t feel the need to “sort you out” as Odin had claimed.

 

“Is it so bad of a thing? To be betrothed to me?”

You heard the edge in his voice, a forewarning of the beginning of a new era. Your friend wouldn’t have felt the need to ask such a question.

“You are a good man, Thor.”

“And yet you fight this?”

“I find it more baffling that you do not.”

“I find myself to be a charming man, with quite the looks if the women of court are to be believed.”

You shook your head, not in the mood to offer an ego boost.

“And you, (y/n). You are a beautiful woman.” You gave him a weird look; something was definitely shifting in this dynamic; and you weren’t ready.

 

“We can make this work.” He put a calloused finger underneath your chin, and looked into your eyes. You backed away slightly, unsure, so he pulled you to your feet.

“Don’t run away from this.” He ran his thumb against your hair, catching it on one of the many tangles you’d gotten when you raced away on horseback earlier.

“Maybe I can’t run for now; but I’ll be damned if I let another man choose how my life will be.”

He made comforting noises, urging you towards him, and you didn’t understand.

 

His lips were almost on yours when you realized what was happening.

 

“What’s wrong?” He stared at you, confused, when you pushed him away.

“I can’t.”

He let out a frustrated sigh, pacing away from you. “Why not?!”

You stared at the corner of the room where a window should have been, seeing something he could not.

You let it out in a whisper.

 

“Maybe if you were Loki.”

 

He looked at you, surprised, but you were looking away. When he spoke again, the edge was back. But you didn’t care.

“Well, King Odin has decided. You will be Queen one day; so you better start acting like one.”

You turned your eyes on him, and he couldn’t recognize the look in them. “Maybe so. But I will never be your wife."

“Hmm. We’ll see.” And as he swept away, letting the door slam behind him, your mind was still on his brother.

 

 

“You never told me,” Loki whispered. He was seeing it for the first time.

“Would it have made a difference?”

“It didn’t for me.” Thor spoke up, with that edge once more. “We are honor-bound-“

“I don’t have that honor you speak of, Thor.”

“Evidently.”

“The only promise I gave to you was that I would never be your wife.”

“Which we have gone over in circles, (y/n).” His fury was channeled into frustration once more. “It’s not up to you.

When we return home, we will be wed. And you shall be Queen. What woman wouldn’t kill for that?!”

 

“Then let her step up and do so.”

 

“You are impossible!!” He shook you by the shoulders, a motion that took both of you by surprise.

 

“What King has not had a wife bestowed upon him?! Whether it was his choice or not?!”

 

“Then maybe you aren’t meant to be king.”

 

Loki’s hand reached out to you now, again; and this time you grasped it tightly.

 

And once more;

 

That was the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> DERRRRRRRR
> 
> LEAVE ME SOME LOVE IF YOU LIKED
> 
> RANDOM RAMBLINGS:  
> Poll 1: Loki as a non-villain in this?!?! What?!?!?! Thoughts?!?!
> 
> I really struggled with posting this as i'm very against infidelity in real life (even if one person isn't getting enough love, etc etc)  
> but the inspiration just comes, and i really liked how this fic turned out; and besides if you can't write about it it will just be running around in your head anyway right? so, i guess my natural disclaimer for all my fics is; it's a story that i enjoyed very much writing. but i don't necessarily condone any of the actions.  
> except for kissing clint.  
> and tony.
> 
> Poll 2: which was your favorite line?
> 
> Poll 3: BASED ON THIS FIC who would you rather be with?
> 
> Bucky was the one who first came up with night terrors- nightmares, really. It was true enough; from between the walls you had first heard him screaming. By the time he had gotten his fear under control, you’d learned to listen for his breaths- and if there was so much a hitch between the smooth, in and out, you’d be by his side, when his eyes opened in terror  
> These days, he slept like a baby.  
> Your baby.~ i know this part seems a little unclear; that you're actually referring to loki after the first sentence. but i couldn't think of a way to make it clearer without taking away from the flow so i figured everyone would figure out that i was talking about loki when it says "your baby"
> 
> loki does have nightmares in this fic; so it first started out that you would stay in his room so you would be there when he woke up terrified.  
> maybe they are visions of what he'll do in the future?  
> by the way the ending kind of alludes to Dark World.. or something like that...
> 
> this was really really different than what i usually write with the odinsons.... hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> am i the only one who likes to sleep in a tshirt and then a shitload of blankets? i feel like your skin feels free even if you're trapped; kind of like how lovely tries to find freedom with loki even though she's kind of situationally bound to Thor
> 
> Maybe the weight of the blankets was a bit much; but underneath, you were free as you could be.- i said that lovely pulled off loki's jacket so he could feel the blankets the way she did in her pajamas; but of course the two of you could have been doing more ;) i tried to keep it PG but i can't help it if your minds wander ;DDD
> 
> I hinted at Thor's temper/pride to bring out incompatability; i couldn't actually make him the villain though (like if his temper made him abusive) because i thought it would break my bestie's heart... so comes out this even more angsty fic because of the family torn apart
> 
> thanks for reading guys!! give me a shout out below.
> 
> XOXO Bucky (this whole fic is kind of a mindfuck)


End file.
